


Waxing Daniel's Id

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was written for my 2012 <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/"><b>kink_bingo</b></a></span> guns/blades square, and also filled a prompt from <span class="ljuser"></span><a href="http://paian.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://paian.dreamwidth.org/"></a><b>paian</b>: Wax play: Because there needs to be more Teal'c/Daniel, and because all those kel'no'reem candles in Teal'c's quarters are begging to be re-purposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing Daniel's Id

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



"Are you comfortable, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel tested the bonds tying his wrists to the legs of Teal'c's bed. "Yes, they're fine." He was lying on a dropcloth on the floor of Teal'c's room, wearing just a pair of undershorts. His head was propped up by two pillows. From that vantage point he could see how erect his nipples were, as though the room were cold. Cold! With the warmth and glow of over three dozen candles?

Teal'c, barefoot and bare-chested, rose from his side. "Shall we begin?"

A smile quivered on Daniel's lips even as his stomach clenched. "I'm ready."

Teal'c padded noiselessly around the room, touching and moving candles, selecting and rejecting. He and Daniel had learned together how shapes, sizes, types of wax and even colors made a difference. They always started with white paraffin, but a bigger candle meant a bigger pool of wax, and a bigger sensation for Daniel. Colored paraffin, which retained the heat better, from a close distance would elicit a hiss. Beeswax, having the highest melting point, was only dripped from a height, allowing the wax to cool to a safe temperature as it fell, but it still shocked when it splashed onto his skin, and left behind lingering red marks.

Teal'c knelt beside him, placing a tray of candles on the dropcloth. A thick red pillar and a more slender green pillar. Two white tapers. One of those would be beeswax. Daniel bit his lip and wondered how long he would have to wait for Teal'c to reach for it. But first was the paraffin taper, held a couple of feet over his stomach, tilting slowly towards him. The first splash of wax hit just above his navel. Daniel exhaled. It sounded loud in the quiet room, where the only sound was made by the flickering candles.

Teal'c was always silent, always observing closely, always planning his next move. If this were about sex or romance for Daniel, he often thought that he would be falling in love with this friend who knew how to give him exactly what he needed. Who left him breathless. But those things were as dead to him as Sha're now, and he thought this was more simply a type of meditation for them both. Teal'c interacting with his candles in a new way, meditating upon the canvas presented by Daniel's body. And he, Daniel, growing quiet inside his own head as he put himself in Teal'c's hands and waited to see what would happen next.

Another tilt of the taper, from just inches away. A flare of heat dissolving into warmth. Now the green pillar, a foot up. A cascade of color splashed down next to his left nipple and trickled down to his stomach. The taper again, close enough to feel the heat of the flame. A single drop, directly on his nipple. Daniel parted his lips and made a sound that was almost a chuckle.

The thick red pillar. This was going to be good. Daniel tugged against his bonds and arched his back, angling the untouched right side of his chest towards the candle. Teal'c let the sizable pool of molten wax drip slowly, painting a wide circle around Daniel's right nipple. The heat was intense, perfect. Teal'c cradled the red pillar between his hands, waiting for more wax to accumulate. Daniel curled his toes.

Teal'c removed his left hand from the pillar and picked up the taper again. One, two, three careful drops at the very base of Daniel's throat, over his carotid. While Daniel was still savoring those, Teal'c emptied the red pillar over the left side of his chest. Heat everywhere. His nipple burned. He gasped, and gasped again.

Teal'c raised the taper. Kept raising it. It was the beeswax this time, and he was aiming for Daniel's right nipple. The first drop landed just above, deliciously hot, and when Teal'c moved his hand a fraction a thin drizzle of beeswax climbed up to the top of the nipple and spilled down the other side. It was like a paintbrush stroke of sheer heat, and Daniel called out softly, sharply as he twisted his wrists in their restraints.

Teal'c waited for him to be still, then lowered the taper half the distance to his chest. And waited some more. Daniel couldn't help moaning. Couldn't stop moaning. The fluttering flames all around the room filled his vision entirely, except for the one candle that held his focus. Teal'c lowered the taper a little farther. A moan died in Daniel's throat. He held his breath. The taper tilted swiftly and the small pool of wax streamed down.

Teal'c's aim was true this time. Daniel's nipple was engulfed by a sensation that was very close to pain. He sobbed. More wax splashed down, maybe from the green pillar? He didn't know. He didn't care. It held the heat in.

Alternating drops traced a path down the center of his chest. Warm, hot, warm, hot, warm, hot. The two tapers. The beeswax had cooled, but his nipple still sang with sensation, with the memory of it. A tear tracked sideways under closed eyelids, rolling down his cheek and over his earlobe. He shook his head, not wanting the distraction.

He felt the air move as Teal'c stood, stepped away. He heard a sound. Frowned.

"Daniel Jackson."

He blinked up.

"I have something new."

"What?"

"A new addition to our ritual. Look." Teal'c held a knife so Daniel could see it. The room was dim, but he could make out the intricate pattern carved into the haft of the knife, and the nasty curve of the blade. It was an Orac knife, used in the making of a First Prime's gold-filled tattoo. A very different kind of ritual.

"Teal'c, I don't think…" He really, really wasn't into blood.

"For removing the wax."

"Oh!" That didn't sound too bad. He knew Teal'c would be careful. Still, playing with knives...while he was tied down and helpless. Huh. "Great idea."

"I must confess that this idea came from the internet." Teal'c bent over Daniel intently, and said, "Do not move."

Daniel didn't move. Not until he felt the blade burning against his skin. "Ah! Teal'c!"

"You must not move."

"What…" Not burning. Ice, not fire. That was the freezer door he'd heard open before. "Damn."

"Shall I proceed?"

"You should have warned me."

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow. "I do not think so."

No. Probably not. That first shock…wow. And it still felt…

Teal'c lifted up a section of wax and tossed it to the side.

"It feels like you're cutting me," Daniel said softly.

"I am not."

"I know." The frozen blade, scraping delicately against his skin, already sensitized from the hot wax…dozens of imagined little cuts. He could almost feel the blood trickling from them. More wax lifted and tossed aside. Daniel held his breath as the knife hovered over his nipple. He trusted Teal'c. Oh, God, he trusted him. He trusted him.

The blade scraped lightly up the side of his nipple. He'd never felt anything like this in his entire life. Now the underside. The top. Icy, burning, surely slicing his flesh to tiny, exquisite ribbons…

Teal'c paused and looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh, God, don't stop!"

"You are aroused."

"I'm sorry," Daniel apologized helplessly.

"There is no need. I am happy to give you pleasure. Are you comfortable with this?"

Daniel's head was spinning. He was probably about to come in his shorts. He was about to come in his shorts just thinking about it. "I'm comfortable with you," he made himself say.

"I am honored to hear it," Teal'c said solemnly. "Do you wish me to proceed?"

Did he? _Yes_ , his blood pounded insistently in his ears. _Say yes_ , his cock demanded.

"Yes," he whispered.

The knife returned to his flesh. Daniel closed his eyes and let glorious ribbons of red unfurl behind his lids. He imagined the icy metal blade slicing away his shorts and scraping up the length of his improbably, impossibly hard cock. Red ribbons became white-hot rivers, the flames of every single candle in the room united in burning him alive, lifting him, sending him soaring, a thought bubbling up from deep within: _my body was made for this_.

His shout of ecstasy was triumphant.


End file.
